LeafClan/Roleplay
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s In Leafclan... Owlwolf nodded and followed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:32, December 14, 2011 (UTC) We placed the prey by the freash kill pile. Icy Happy Holidays! 22:55, December 14, 2011 (UTC Owlwolf laid down in the sun. Later... (Rping Shadehawk) I was with my mate when I heard the yowl "OceanClan! Attack!" I charged at the patrol of cats when I saw Owlwolf snoreing his head off. "Get your lazy tail off the ground and fight!" I hissed. I charged at a golden tom and knocked him over. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 16:30, January 31, 2012 (UTC) "Who you calling lazy, Dog breath!" spat Owlwolf. He had already made two cats flee, and charged at a black tom. "Why do I even bother," I muttered. I saw a cat come up from behind Spottedpelt. "Spottedpelt, behind you!" I shouted, but it was too late. Spottedpelt's body lay on the ground, dead.... After the battle... (Icestar) Sparrowwing padded up to me. "Icestar? Can I speak with you?" she said. "Yes," I awnsered. "We have burried Spottedpelt's body, it is time for you to choose a new deputy," she said. "I know, I know," I muttered. I padded outside my den. "Everyone gather for a clan meeting!" I yowled. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 20:22, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Echokit pounced on her brother. "Come on now, my cutties." purred Mapleleaf. Owlwolf walked besides Mapleleaf. (Icestar) "The new deputy will be-" I stoped. I looked at my clan. Thenew deputy could be Owlwolf, but he's a little to hot headed. Mapleleaf was now a queen and we still haven't cleared up the murder of her apprentice. Shadehawk was still not trusted my many of the clan, along with his mate. Skywolf was always to busy helping Sparrowwing. There's Firewolf, but he's kind of crazy. An idea sparked him my head. "The new deputy will be.." I started. "...Chosen by a vote!" I yowled. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 18:13, February 1, 2012 (UTC) "MEEEE!" cried Echokit. "No, ME!" growled her brother. (what waz her bro's name again?) they started to tackled each other. "Please kits, stop!" mewed Mapleleaf. "We're playing!" corrected her son. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:33, February 1, 2012 (UTC) (I don't know) "O.K, seriously," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 00:10, February 2, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, seriously Lakekit, since when could YOU be deputy?! I, Echokit shpould be leader!" growled Echokit. Her brother, Lakekit tackled her and they played again. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:11, February 2, 2012 (UTC) "That's it," I yowled. "Skywolf with be deputy untill further notice!" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 14:15, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Later... I chose Sparrowsong as my deputy feeling that she was the best choice. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 14:55, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I cheered for Sparrowsong, then wen tback to sorting herbs.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 06:24, February 10, 2012 (UTC) (Icewave) I'm glad that Sparrowsong was chosen to be deputy. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 13:52, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Owlwolf and Mapleleaf and their kits cheered Sparrowsong's name. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:53, February 27, 2012 (UTC) I padded back to the nursery with my kits. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:49, February 27, 2012 (UTC) "I'm Echostar, leader of Leafclan!" Echokit yowled at Lakekit. "No, I am!" growled Lakekit. "Nope, you could be the deputy, or leader of-" mewed Echokit. Lakekit pounced on Echokit. "I'm Lakestar, leader of Fogclan!" hissed Lakekit. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:53, February 27, 2012 (UTC) "Can I play?" asked Thornkit. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:55, February 27, 2012 (UTC) "You could be my deputy!" purred Echokit, bitting Lakekit's tail. Birchpaw groomed herself. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:26, March 1, 2012 (UTC) "Then I'm Thornfang!" he said as he pounced on Lakekit. "And I'll be Flowerwave! Warrior of FogClan!" squeaked Flowerkit as she lunged at Echokit. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:33, March 1, 2012 (UTC) (Echokit and Thornkit, deffently future best friends!) Echokit battered at Flowerkit's ears. "Lets do this, Thornfang!' yowled Echokit. Lakekit shook Thronkit off himself. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:04, March 2, 2012 (UTC) (Thornkit) I batted at Lakekit's ears. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:06, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Echokit shuved Flowerkit of herself, and leaped onto Lakekit. She nipped at his tail. "Okay, okay! Give it up! You can have a piece of my territory, Echostar!" snarled Lakekit. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:07, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I batted lightly at Flowerkit's ears. I noticed Fernkit sitting by the nursury entrance alone... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:10, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Echokit looked at Fernkit. She put her paw on her back. "Do you wanna play?" she asked. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:12, March 2, 2012 (UTC) "Um, O.K," she replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:14, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Echokit batted at her ears. "Your it!" she purred. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:22, March 2, 2012 (UTC) (RP for Rogues next) Fernkit purred and swatted at her friend. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:25, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Echokit purred and swatted at Fernkit's flank. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:27, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Night fall... Icewave called us into the nursuey for the night. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:31, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction